Justiça Fatal
by Lavi Black
Summary: A justiça é um caminho considerado bom de se seguir. Mas quando tal caminho é manchado pelo sangue da loucura, o que se deve fazer? Voltar e encontrar outra trilha? Ou segui-lo, pagando o preço por tal ação?


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence, créditos a Ohba e Obata.

**Spoilers: **Nomes verdadeiros.

**Itens: **Crime Passional, Mentiras e Mitologia.

**Casal: **Raito x L.

**Música: **When You Hurt Me The Most, Stream of Passion.

**Observação: **Fanfic feita para o **I Challenge de Morte**, organizado pela **StonePixie **(Comunidade AnimeSpirit)

**Capa** feita por mim e disponível no meu perfil.

**Justiça Fatal**

_O ar estava frio_

_Na noite em que eu fugi_

_Seus olhos eram mais_

_Do que eu poderia aguentar_

_Eu corri tão rápido_

_Eu corri como nunca_

_E ainda não fui capaz de escapar_

A voz do professor ecoa em minha mente, mas as palavras não são registradas por meu cérebro. Eu sei que ele fala sobre _Nêmesis_, a deusa grega cujo nome é usado, hoje, para determinar o oposto de alguém, uma pessoa que ao mesmo tempo em que é diferente também é igual. Viro meu rosto, meu olhar caindo sobre a imagem de um rapaz sentado a duas carteiras de onde estou. Se eu tivesse que determinar _minha Nêmesis_, eu o escolheria. Yagami Raito. O único em toda escola que está no meu nível intelectual, o único que consegue prender minha atenção, atiçar meu interesse. E meu desprezo.

Tenho meu olhar retribuído pelo olhar castanho de meu _colega_. Não me movo e nem ao menos desvio meu olhar. Silenciosos, parecemos travar uma guerra sem motivo e sem lógica, mas isso não importa para nós, pois essa é a nossa natureza. Procuramos sempre ser o melhor, o primeiro e essa competição se restringe a nós dois, já que temos plena consciência que somos os únicos que são capazes de participar. Um sorriso nasce nos lábios de meu _amigo_, um sorriso que eu reconheço, desejo e temo. Provacação, sedução.

O sinal toca e o professor encerra a aula. Levantamo-nos e caminhamos para fora da sala. Sinto que meus passos têm, como sombra, os passos de Raito. Viro e entro em um corredor vazio. Minhas costas logo batem contra a parede dura, mãos fortes seguram minha cintura firmemente e uma respiração quente atinge minha pele juntamente com o toque suave de lábios macios.

- Por que me olhava daquele jeito? – a pergunta é feita em um tom de voz baixo e o olhar castanho mira meu rosto, um leve brilho avermelhado tomando conta das íris escuras – Tão firme e profundamente, parecia me analisar.

- Nemêsis. – respondo, despertando a curiosidade em meu _amigo_ – Pensava em como você é minha Nemêsis, tão parecido e ainda assim tão diferente de mim.

O sorriso nos lábios finos aumenta. Dedos tocam minha face, meus lábios, meu pescoço e sinto como se uma faca afiada fosse deslizada por minha pele, ameaçando derramar meu sangue, me matar com apenas um toque. Mas é exatamente isso que Raito é, um perigo, uma ameaça sempre constante. Profundamente mortal e mortalmente sedutor.

- Se pensar bem, nós realmente somos a Nemêsis um do outro. – ele diz, a face próxima a minha – Não é mesmo, Lawliet?

A chance de responder não me é concedida. Em troca, um beijo é oferecido, o qual aceito sem relutar, mergulhando nas sensações que Raito me provoca, deixando-me envolver pela forma firme como ele domina o ato, mas sem esquecer a aura de perigo que ele emana e que, ao invés de me assustar, só me seduz ainda mais.

- Hoje à noite. – ele diz, sem dar margem para contradições – No lugar de sempre.

Assinto, concordando com os termos dele. Respiro fundo, observando Raito se afastar, saindo do corredor e entrando em outro. Pego minha mochila, que não havia notado que tinha deixado cair, e sigo o mesmo caminho.

Passo por meus colegas sem realmente notá-los, minha mente completamente focada em minha Nemêsis. Eu sei que é _errado_ me deixar seduzir, deixar que ele me beije, que faça sexo comigo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sinto que, se não fizer nada disso, irei _quebrar_ em mil pedaços. Pequenos e transparentes pedaços que, com certeza, irão refletir o quanto cai, o quanto me deixei envolver por Yagami Raito.

Distraidamente, noto um professor colocando um aviso no mural. Aproximo-me e leio. Mordo meu lábio inferior com força, agora consciente da morte de mais um aluno. As mortes começaram há alguns meses, todas iguais. _Por envenenamento_. Mas o pior não é saber das mortes, mas sim conhecer _quem as comete_.

Abaixo meu rosto, sentindo o sangue escorrer por meu lábio, por meu queixo e então vejo a gota vermelha cair no chão. Sempre me considerei parecido com Diké, a deusa grega da justiça, constantemente de olhos abertos, preocupado em fazer com que a justiça seja cumprida, mas ultimamente a última coisa que tenho sido é _justo_.

Lentamente, afasto-me do mural, caminhando até a escada e subindo-a. Esse é um caminho que conheço muito bem, embora não devesse. Chego ao último andar e empurro uma porta velha, pesada. A passagem me dá acesso à outra escada, que leva até o sótão, um lugar esquecido por todos no internato.

Subo os degraus frágeis, a madeira chiando sob meus pés. Jogo minha mochila no chão, meus olhar observando o escuro e silencioso aposento. Um quarto. A cama, de casal, permanece coberta pelo lençol branco, novo. A janela oferece a visão do céu nublado, melancólico. Viro meu rosto, vendo o grande espelho colocado próximo à cama. Caminho em direção a ele, meus olhos fixos em meu reflexo.

Lentamente, desabotôo a camisa do uniforme, deixando que o tecido escorra por meus braços, alcançando o chão. Toco minha pele, sentindo as marcas, as cicatrizes causadas pelos toques _dele_. Carícias afiadas como lâminas, cortando minha pele, derramando meu sangue. Líquido vermelho tomado por lábios macios, quentes. _Veneno_. Talvez Raito esteja me matando do mesmo modo como mata os outros alunos, me envenando, só que sem me dar o prazer de uma morte rápida. Não, ele _quer_ me torturar. Ele _gosta_ de me torturar.

Toco a superfície fria do espelho, minha mente reaviando as lembranças de antigas conversas. Perguntas verdadeiras, respostas mentirosas. _Por que está comigo? Porque eu quero_. Não, você precisa. Precisa me controlar, para que assim eu não diga a ninguém o seu segredo. _Por que mata? Não mato_. Mentira. É você quem os mata, eu vi o veneno em sua mochila.

Desvio meu olhar ao notar um brilho fraco em cima da mesa. Estico a mão e pego o bisturi, passando-o suavemente por meu tórax, como se o estivesse apresentando às marcas que ele deixou em minha pele. Quantas cicatrizes eu poderia criar com esse pequeno objeto? Deslizo a lâmina por meu pescoço, parando-a em cima de minha artéria. Um pouco mais de força e tudo estaria acabado.

Justo? Não. E nem viável. Não abriria mão da minha vida por ele. Afasto o bisturi, segurando-o firmemente entre meus dedos. Seria apenas mais uma vítima e nada teria mudado. Eu preciso me libertar do controle dele, mas esse não é o caminho. Sorrio para meu reflexo. Temo que até o caminho que _eu desejo_ esteja bloqueado. Mesmo longe, não poderia dizer a ninguém o que sei. Não por falta de provas ou evidências, mas porque sei que, por maior que seja minha vontade, nenhuma palavra deixará meus lábios. _Controle inconsciente._

Encosto a ponta do bisturi no espelho, deslizando a lâmina como se estivesse cortando o tórax de meu reflexo. Se não posso agir do meu jeito, devo, então, agir do jeito _dele_. Minha Nêmesis, meu oposto... Não tão oposto.

- Não deveria brincar com objetos cortantes. – a voz baixa atinge minha orelha, arrepiando-me – Pode acabar se machucando, Lawliet. – mãos quentes tocam minha cintura com força, possessivas, puxando-me de encontro ao corpo dele.

Sorrio para meu reflexo e ele sorri de volta. Assim como Raito. Minha decisão está tomada, agora eu só preciso _jogar_.

Viro-me e empurro-o, fazendo-o cair sobre o colchão. Lentamente, me aproximo, sentando-me sobre suas coxas, meus lábios tocando o pescoço pálido enquanto minhas mãos abrem os botões da camisa social. Um gemido escapa dos lábios entreabertos. O som acaba por aumentar meu sorriso, escondido pelos beijos e mordidas que distribuo pela pele macia, deixando-a avermelhada.

Ergo meu rosto para em seguida abaixá-lo, meus lábios beijando a boca bem desenhada, saboreando seu gosto pela última vez. Deslizo minhas mãos pelo tórax quente até alcançar os braços, continuando o caminho até as mãos, roubando o bisturi.

Ergo-me, sentindo as mãos de Raito escorregarem por minha cintura, agarrando minha bunda. Toque firme, _prazeroso_. Olho nos olhos castanhos, levemente avermelhados, e vejo o brilho da insanidade. Tanta loucura, tanto prazer em machucar. Não tenho como resistir. Depois de tanto tempo, fiquei viciado nessa insanidade, tão viciado que, agora, afogo-me nela pouco a pouco.

Mantenho meu sorriso enquanto encosto o bisturi no peito ofegante, pressionando-o, rasgando a pele. Atento, observo e aproveito cada sensação refletida nas íris avermelhadas. Dor. Prazer. Surpresa. Não paro, continuo afundando a lâmina no peito de meu _amante_. O prazer some do olhar insano, restante apenas a dor e a loucura. Unhas afundam em minha pele, cortando e marcando minha cintura, mas a dor se torna apenas mais um prazer para mim, tão grande que me faz terminar a trilha, enterrando o bisturi no coração outrora pulsante.

Observo o brilho da vida deixar os olhos castanhos e então me inclino, beijando os lábios finos uma última vez. Levanto-me e volto a me aproximar do espelho. Sangue suja minhas mãos e minha alma, condenando-me pelo crime que cometi. Com força, soco meu reflexo, em uma vã tentativa de espantá-lo. Doce engano.

Minha real face é apenas multiplicada, refletida em cada pedaço da superfície trincada. Tenho consciência de que o que fiz foi errado, mas não sinto o mínimo arrependimento. De um modo distorcido, o que fiz foi justiça. Justiça para todos os inocentes mortos pela loucura de Raito.

Dou as costas ao espelho, caminhando para a cama e retirando o bisturi do corpo imóvel. Toco meus lábios com a lâmina, sentindo o gosto de sangue em minha língua. Ser o herdeiro de tal loucura foi o preço a pagar por esse ato de justiça. Mas não me tornarei um criminoso como Raito foi. Não, estou acima disso.

Sou a justiça. Doce e fatal justiça.

_Nem dor nem amor sobraram para seu escravo_

_Meu coração está despedaçado e você mantém o sorriso_

_Eu quebrarei a promessa e direi a mim mesma_

_As palavras que me libertarão de você_

_Me bata com mais força agora_

_Me jogue no chão_

_A dor é mais doce_

_Vinda de sua mão_

_Pegue seu ódio e conduza-o pelo meu coração_


End file.
